On Vacation To Proposal
by hi aidi
Summary: Saat Seijuurou merupakan orang paling menyebalkan tapi juga Kouki cinta. #Challenge Based Your Favorite Song by Kuro Kitsune. serta, Happy AkaFuri Day!


_"Cause it is beautiful night, we're looking for something perfect to do."_

Pemuda itu mengiringi alunan lagu, bernyanyi dengan mata yang terus fokus menatap Kouki—dengan beberapa lirik yang Kouki rasa salah, namun tak apa. Karena Kouki juga tidak terlalu bisa menangkapnya karena temponya terlalu cepat dan otaknya sekarang sedang melambat. Lalu semuanya terhenti. Musik mati, lampu mati dan hanya ada suara gerombolan orang yang protes. Kemudian muncul satu cahaya yang langsung menyorot pada pemuda bersurai magenta yang kini menatapnya hingga membuat Kouki terkikik kecil layaknya gadis remaja.

 _"Hey, Kouki. I think i wanna marry you."_

* * *

 **On Vacation to Proposal**

 **Warning : OOC yang ditakutkan awefull sekali, ManxMan, Sho-ai, ranjau typo dan standart warning applied.**

 **Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang ada dalam cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Fujimoto Tadatoshi, saya tidak memungut keuntungan apapun dengan menulis cerita ini selain mendapatkan kepuasan batin karena bisa membuat pasangan homo bersama.**

* * *

Menyetrika baju menjadi hal yang paling membosankan dalam kehidupan yang—terpaksa—selalu Kouki lakukan. Memasak, itu sulit tapi selama Kouki bisa bereksperimen di dapur semuanya terasa begitu menyenangkan. Menyapu dan mengepel, itu masalah enteng sekali. Mencuci dan menjemur, paling tidak mereka tak akan menghabiskan waktu selama ini. Tapi menyetrika baju itu adalah hal yang membuat Kouki merasa frustasi, setiap kumal baju yang dibersihkan satu sisi maka sisi lainnya akan berkerut lagi.

Itu. Sungguh. Menyebalkan.

Tapi seperti Kouki bilang tadi, ia wajib melakukannya. Apa jadinya kekasihnya yang eksekutif muda itu jika baju yang dipakainya kumal semua? Sama sekali tidak bagus untuk citranya.

" Harganya tiga puluh ribu _yen_ , lho."

Kouki tersentak kaget, tahu-tahu di pintu ruangan laundry, kekasih yang dimaksud muncul dengan gaya santai bersandar pada pintu sambil membawa dua cangkir kopi. Satu cangkir disodorkan ke arahnya, membuatnya tersenyum manis dan segera meletakkan setrika dengan keadaan berdiri setelah mematikan _power_ nya.

Ia menyambut kopi yang diberikan padanya sebelum duduk di kursi kayu, tempat kekasihnya biasa duduk saat Kouki sibuk untuk sekedar menganggu atau memberikan gombalan receh. Dilihat dari sini, gunungan pakaiannya lebih banyak saja. Lantas apa yag membuat kekasihnya begitu betah duduk berlama-lama. Memikirkan itu hanya membuat Kouki tertawa—tentunya dihadiahi tatapan aneh. Kekasihnya itu mungkin saking pintarnya sampai otaknya sulit ditebak.

"Kapan kau bangun?"

Biasanya ia selalu memulai pembicaraan ketika kekasihnya akan mulai mengatainya, terlihat dari tatapannya yang seakan menghujam Kouki dengan kata ' _silly_ '. Beruntung kali ini kekasihnya itu seperti membiarkan hal itu lolos dan memilih menyesap kopinya.

"Baru saja, kau tidak ada disampingku jadi aku tidak bisa tidur lagi."

Kouki mencibir yang hanya dibalas dengan angkat bahu, kemudian mereka sama-sama diam. Menikmati keheningan rumah mereka.

"Lantas kalau perjalanan dinas keluar, kau tidak bisa tidur?" sambung Kouki, masih belum mau sepertinya meninggalkan topik ini.

Menimang-nimang, pemuda di usianya yang kedua puluh lima memilih menatap ekspresi kekasihnya yang kini bibirnya tengah mengerucut sebelum tertawa kecil.

"Kau cemburu." Putusnya.

Sontak Kouki melolot, meski pipinya merona juga. Mulutnya terbuka tutup hendak membalas namun tak ada yang keluar.

"Kouki, berapa lama kita tinggal bersama?"

 _Eh_?

Meninggalkan bahan untuk menggoda Kouki begitu saja? Bukannya kekasihnya itu selalu mencari cara untuk membuatnya salah tingkah lalu membuatnya marah karena godaan yang tidak juga berhenti. Dan hanya akan padam jika Kouki disogok makanan kesukaan, yah, dia memang murah—hanya untuk kekasihnya.

Namun kening Kouki berkerut juga, mengingat-ngingat sementara kekasihnya masih saja santai menyesap kopinya.

"Kurasa, dikurang waktu kuliah. Sekitar 3 tahun."

Kali ini kekasihnya yang mengerutkan dahi, menatap Kouki seolah tidak terima. Memangnya salahnya apa?

"Kenapa waktu kuliah tidak dihitung, bukannya kita tinggal bersama saat lulus SMA?"

"Tinggal bersama tapi belum jadian."

Bibir Kouki makin mengerucut sebal, membuatnya mengingat jika mereka mengenal dari SMA, saling suka juga sejak saat itu tapi kekasihnya itu menyatakan cinta ketika mereka sudah wisuda. Menyedihkan sekali mengingat dirinya digantung sebegitu lama. Dan sekarang kekasihnya itu kelihatan tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali, malah seolah menuduh Kouki sebagai penjahatnya.

"Kita pacaran sejak SMA."

Sontak Kouki berdiri, menatap kekasihnya dengan jari mengacung penuh tuduhan. Kouki tidak pernah merasa ditembak, demi Tuhan jika itu terjadi tidak mungkin Kouki akan merasa jadi korban pemberi harapan palsu.

"Kau tidak pernah menembakku!"Balasnya sengit.

Alis sempurna warna merah itu terangkat, menatap Kouki seolah bingung. _'Play victim, eh? Kouki tak akan masuk perangkap!'_

"Bukannya setelah pertandingan _Winter Cup_ aku sering mencarimu—yang kau tidak pernah mau menemuiku. Lalu saat ulang tahun Kuroko, aku katakan aku suka padamu dan kau bilang juga sama."

Mulut Kouki terbuka tutup, tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa. Ia merasa konyol karena berpikir bahwa dia digantung tapi merasa bukan salahnya juga. Dengan langkah menggebu ia mendekati kekasihnya, berhenti tepat saat jarak mereka hanya sepuluh senti.

"Itu namanya bukan mengungkap cinta! Kita bahkan baru bisa akrab bicara kali itu!"

Kouki frustasi, tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda berambut merah itu dengan garang. Kemudian berlalu keluar meninggalkan kekasihnya terbengong.

Biarkan tumpukan baju belum disetrika itu. Kalau perlu, Kouki tak akan pernah mau lagi melakukannya. Biarkan orang sok pintar itu mengerjakannya sendiri. Dan lihat saja dia pasti akan berlutut minta maaf pada Kouki.

Sekali lagi melihat pada kekasihnya ketika ia sampai di belokan koridor, hanya dibalas dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca. Membuat Kouki makin kesal.

Kekasihnya, Akashi Seijuurou, benar-benar menyebalkan!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Bangun tidur, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, pergi bekerja lalu pulang ke rumah, memasak dan bengong—menunggu kepulangan Seijuurou maksudnya. Itu adalah kebiasaan yang biasanya Kouki lakukan. Tapi beberapa hari ini ia membiarkan agenda perpustakaan-rumah menjadi perpustakaan-Maji Burger-rumah. Seorang diri duduk di pojok sambil melahap es krim coklat vanila—menu baru yang tiada duanya bagi Kouki—dengan rakus hingga kedua pipinya tampak _chubby_ seperti tupai. Abaikan berat badan naik, protes Seijuurou juga bukan masalah lagi baginya.

Dasar menyebalkan.

Eksekutif muda menyusahkan.

Kerja terus tidak perduli Kouki.

Dia bahkan tidak minta maaf meski ini sudah seminggu!

Kouki ingin menangis, tapi itu hanya akan membuatnya terlihat lemah dan jelas kalah. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tetap melakukan perang dingin, mengabaikan Seijuurou dan hanya bicara seperlunya. Kouki kurang apa coba untuk menunjukkan dia marah?

Tadi pagi kekasihnya itu juga bersikap seperti biasanya, menciumnya sekilas di kening setelah mengucapkan selamat pagi kemudian menikmati makanannya dengan tenang. Seolah tatapan tajam yang Kouki berikan tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Ambilah cuti seminggu."

Sedari tadi diam, Seijuurou memulai pembicaraan dengan memerintahnya, benar-benar bagus sekali. Tapi belum sempat Kouki protes, kekasihnya sudah berhenti makan dan merogoh saku jas kerjanya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas berupa tiket untuk berlibur ke Thailand? Cih, tidak akan berhasil! Tapi ia ingin pergi, bukannya disana toleransi terhadap gay tinggi? Surga dunia kaum gay? Dan Kouki melayang.

Kouki bahkan tak sempat membalas apapun saat Seijuurou bangkit dari kursinya dan memeluk Kouki." Kumohon, ya? Sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu santai berdua."

Memang benar mereka sudah lama tak berdua saja, mengenai selalu di rumah berdua itu tidak dihitung. Maksudnya pergi keluar berdua hampir tak pernah terjadi lagi bahkan untuk sekedar belanja barang kebutuhan mereka di supermarket. Dan itu membuatnya mengangguk, Kouki juga rindu waktu-waktu saat pewaris marga Akashi itu tidak selalu saja sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan selalu pulang dengan raut wajah lelah.

"Bagus." Seijuurou tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup keningnya lagi," aku berangkat dulu."

Dan disinilah Kouki sekarang, melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan menjejalkan makanan terus menerus ke mulutnya. Ia marah karena ia masih marah juga karena ia selalu tidak bisa menolak permintaan Seijuurou. Dia bahkan sudah meminta formulir untuk cuti dua hari lagi. Dan dengan bodohnya berdebar harap menantikan keberangkatan mereka ke Thailand.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seijuurou benar-benar menepati janjinya dan itu membuat kemarahan Kouki semakin mereda. Dua hari sebelum keberangkatan, setiap pulang kerja mereka akan menyiapkan keperluan yang akan dibawa—tepatnya Kouki yang mempersiapkan sementara Seijuurou hanya melihat sekilas kemudian kembali pada laptopnya untuk mengerjakan entah apa. Tapi semua hal itu tak bisa menurunkan kadar antusias Kouki dan saat mereka akhirnya menjejakkan kaki di sana. Kouki tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum lebar sembari menarik Seijuurou menuju tempat pengambilan koper.

Yang ia lihat disana adalah orang-orang khas Asia Tenggara, dengan mata lebar dan juga kulit kuning langsat. Namun bukan hanya orang tipe Asia, tapi juga orang-orang Kaukasia yang tidak jarang Kouki lihat pasangan lelaki dan lelaki bergandengan tangan. Atau salah satu pasangan Lesbi yang tengah mencium kekasih wanitanya yang terlihat begitu girang.

Benar-benar...SURGA DUNIA!

Mereka dijemput dengan menggunakan mobil yang membawa mereka langsung ke hotel yang tak pernah Kouki sangka begitu megah. Berhenti di lobi hotel untuk check in dan kemudian diantarkan oleh seorang _bellboy_. Semuanya Kouki lewati masih dengan kekaguman yang mendalam dan baru ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar tempat mereka akan menginap Kouki merebahkan dirinya dan berteriak kencang.

 _"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Kouki berguling-guling di kasur, sama sekali tidak perduli dengan Seijuurou yang sedari tadi menatapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Biar saja dianggap kuno, dengan kekasih sendiri juga jadi tidak masalah. Kouki sekarang terlalu senang.

"Beruntung kamar ini kedap suara."

Artinya, Seijuurou sedang mencibir Kouki karena teriakannya terlalu memalukan. Dan Kouki hanya membalasnya dengan mengerucutkan bibir namun segera berganti senyum lebar dan berdiri untuk melompat ke pelukan Seijuurou. Ia mencium bibir Seijuurou yang dibalas kekasihnya dengan ciuman di kening dan ia kemudian mendaratkan banyak ciuman di pipi, di dahi, di hidung kemudian dengan cepat di bibir. Namun sebelum sempat Kouki memisahkan jarak mereka, sebuah tangan tahu-tahu sudah memerangkap belakang kepala Kouki sementara bibir yang baru saja dikecup olehnya itu kini malah balas mengagresinya dengan ganas.

Bibir mereka saling mengecup, membuai dan lidah Seijuurou bermain dengan menjilati belahan bibir Kouki. Sementara tangannya kini meremas kedua belah pipi bokongnya dan Kouki hanya bisa membalas dengan menautkan kedua kakinya lebih erat di pinggang kekasihnya. Kemudian dia sudah berbaring dengan Seijuurou yang kini merangkak di atasnya dan baju Kouki sudah setengah naik menampilkan perutnya yang datar.

"Sei!"

Kouki mendorong tubuh di atasnya menjauh namun sama sekali tidak berhasil. Itu malah membuat Seijuurou semakin semangat untuk mengerjai lehernya yang kini pasti sudah penuh dengan tanda merah.

"Sei!"

Kali kedua, akhirnya Seijuurou mengangkat wajahnya juga. Ia menatap Kouki dengan pandangan yang kalau bukan Akashi Seijuurou yang melakukannya—pasti ekspresi tersebut dinamakan merengut. Ia ingin tertawa tapi cari aman daripada diserang lagi, jadi Kouki menunjukkan wajah mengiba sembari mengelus perutnya. Jawaban Seijuurou hanya berupa kerutan kening dan tangannya malah ikut-ikutan mengelus perut Kouki.

"Sekarang ada adik bayi disini?" diucapkan dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat.

Langsung saja Kouki mendorong Seijuurou menjauh entah dengan kekuatan darimana. Padahal sedari tadi Kouki tak mampu melakukannya, mungkin karena kemarahan yang bangkit lagi. Cepat-cepat ia bangkit dan menuju balkon, menatap pemandangan laut yang berwarna biru kehijauan. Namun tak juga menghilangkan kemarahan di hatinya.

Sebenarnya pertanyaan tadi Kouki yakin hanya candaan, Seijuurou sedang ingin bersikap manis. Tapi hal yang bersangkutan mengenai bayi selalu membuatnya menjadi sensitif. Lebih-lebih mengenai orangtua Seijuurou—tepatnya ayahnya yang jelas-jelas menyinggung bayi dalam hubungan mereka. Dan dia sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah bisa memberikannya. Dia laki-laki, meski operasi kelamin sekalipun, Kouki tak akan pernah hamil.

Bunyi langkah kaki terdengar pelan, tubuh Kouki menegang perlahan. Namun Seijuurou hanya melingkupinya dengan menempelkan tubuh mereka tanpa benar-benar memeluknya dan kemudian meremas kedua tangannya—cara pemuda itu meminta maaf tanpa kata. Kouki menggigit bibir, merasa bodoh lagi karena memikirkannya. Tapi ia benar-benar takut Seijuurou akan meninggalkannya. Semakin ia bersikap manis, semakin Kouki takut jika itu hari terakhir untuk mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin makan." Kouki bersuara, setelah lama mereka diam seolah menikmati pemandangan _Ocean Wing_ yang tak benar-benar mereka lakukan.

Jawabannya hanya berupa anggukan, tapi tubuhnya tiba-tiba diangkat. "Mandi dulu, sekarang kau bau."

Dan Kouki tertawa karenanya—mungkin setengah pura-pura.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kouki hanya mendengus ketika Seijuurou mencoba membujuknya untuk turun ke restoran hotel. Ia sudah lelah menunggu kekasihnya itu yang kembali sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di handphonenya, mungkin pekerjaan. Tapi ia sudah mengatakan lapar dan ini satu jam lewat semenjak mereka berdua selesai mandi. Ia duduk di tepi kasur tadi saat sekilas melihat tentang Kamboja yang berada pada ponsel Seijuurou sebelum pemuda itu menutup ponselnya, memasukkannya ke dalam saku dan mengajaknya untuk turun. Tapi belum lama dibujuk, Kouki sudah lebih dahulu kalah dengan suara perutnya sendiri. Mau tidak mau ia akhirnya hanya bisa mengikuti Seijuurou yang menatapnya seolah ingin tertawa, menyebalkan.

Tiba di lobi, mereka di sambut dengan pelayan berpakain putih dan bawahan hitam. Sebenarnya Kouki berharap disambut dengan pelayan berbaju putih sementara bawahnya dilingkupi dengan semacam sarung yang menggembung, seperti _bellboy_ yang mengantar mereka tadi . Tapi ia segera berganti ketertarikan karena mendengar bahasa asing yang terdengar sedikit aneh—meski Jepang sendiri bukan bahasa umum.

 _"Sawatdii dtaan bai."_

Sambutan dari pelayan restoran hanya dibalas Seijuurou dengan anggukan, _"Kun puut paa saa anggrit dai mai?_ "

 _"Yes, Sir. Can i help you?_ " Dengan cepat pelayan tersebut menyesuaikan bahasanya sembari tersenyum manis. Membuat Kouki tanpa sadar bergerak lebih dekat pada Seijuurou yang langsung disadari oleh pelayan itu yang menganggukkan kepala meminta maaf.

 _"I've already make reservation for dinner. As name,_ Akashi Seijuurou."

Tampaknya Seijuurou juga menyadari kecemburuan Kouki dan mengenggam tangannya hingga kini mereka bertautan. Pelayan tersebut kembali tersenyum manis—kali ini pada mereka berdua—lalu segera membawa keduanya pada meja yang telah disiapkan untuk mereka. Tempatnya berada di _outdoor_ dengan parasol berwarna putih menaungi mereka dari bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit yang diperindah dengan pemandangan yang menghadap langsung pada laut luas. Kursi kayu berwarna hitam elegan begitu mengundang untuk segera diduduki. Dan sial Seijuurou berlaku gentleman dengan menarik kursi untuknya.

 _"May i have your request, Sir?"_

Kouki meneliti makanan tersebut satu-persatu namun tak ada menu yang ia pahami selain _Pizza_ dan _Spagetti_. Gagal sudah ia untuk bersikap pongah di hadapan pelayan itu—yang tentu saja Kouki lakukan karena ia sudah berlaku genit pada kekasihnya—dan menyerahkan memilih menu pada Seijuurou.

Seijuurou tersenyum sekilas, bagi Kouki mengejek dan membuatnya memberengut. Tapi kemudian ia memilih menatap menu dan membacanya dengan seksama. Ia tak lama menatap Kouki, " ayam atau daging?"

Dibalas Kouki dengan mengangkat bahu, balas dendam.

 _"Saccottini di Polla Alla Cacciatora and Sorbetto all' Arancia, for him."_

Seijuurou tampak tak terpengaruh, ia menunjuk pada Kouki lalu kembali pada buku menu. _" Prosciutto di Parma, Baron de Brane for drink and Barba Vasari. Please bring warm water too."_

Dengan itu Seijuurou menutup menu dan menemukan Kouki yang memandangnya tajam." Kamu pesan _prostitute_?"

" _Proscioutto_ , aku yakin itu dua hal yang berbeda." Membawa tangannya ke depan mulut, Seijuurou terlihat berusaha keras menahan tawanya. Dibalas tatapan tajam Kouki yang malah membuat tawa ringan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Mana kutahu! Terdengar sama." Sambar Kouki cepat, memanyunkan bibir. Seijuurou hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menyebalkan. Kouki lebih memilih mengabaikan Seijuurou dan mulai memainkan game _Snipper_ di ponselnya, berharap mengurangi rasa kesalnya setiap ia berhasil menembak target. Tapi berakhir dengan frustasi sendiri karena ia selalu gagal dan kehabisan energi.

" _Ugh_." Tidak perduli ini restoran elit, Kouki menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja kayu. Merasa moodnya memburuk karena perutnya kelaparan dan makanannya belum tiba.

"Kouki." Mendengar itu Kouki mendongak, menemukan Seijuurou kini menatapnya dengan serius. Tiba-tiba rasa takut itu muncul lagi membuatnya semakin mual. Tolong keluarkan Kouki dari situasi ini atau ia akan muntah."Mengenai Kamboja."

Mata Kouki mengedar, mencari keberadaan pelayan yang akan membawakan pesanan mereka. Ia berdoa dalam hati agar makanan mereka segera tiba, Kouki akan melupakan semua kemarahannya pada pelayan itu, akan bersyukur seumur hidup asalkan ia tidak perlu membahas hal ini.

"Ah, makanan sampai!"

Kouki menunjuk pada pelayan yang sama yang kini membawa nampan berisi makanan, menyajikan makanan tersebut dan pergi setelah mempersilahkan mereka untuk menikmatinya.

"Kau...mau bicara apa tadi, Sei?" Tentu saja ia hanya memancing, karena Seijuurou pasti tahu bahwa ia tidak ingin membicarakan ini.

"Tidak, hanya bagaimana jika kita berlibur ke Kamboja setelah ini?" Seijuurou membalasnya dengan santai, menyuap makanannya perlahan. Kouki selalu kagum dengan manner khas keluarga bangsawan kekasihnya, bahkan ketika ia makan di restoran sederhana seperti MajiBa—terlihat tidak pada tempat tapi selalu berhasil membuat Kouki tersihir.

Memasang wajah kesal, ia menjawab dengan nada sinis." Kau gila, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan kita jika terus berlibur?"

"Aku bisa mendapatkan libur sebanyak apapun yang aku mau." Itu benar, karena Seijuurou pemilik perusahaannya.

"Mentang-mentang _CEO_." Dumelnya, menyuap makanan dengan potongan besar. Sial, meski ia marah makanan ini tetap terasa lezat.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Saat mereka kembali ke kamar hotel Kouki merasa dirinya melayang, minuman yang tadi diminumnya terasa pahit dan manis juga menyenangkan. Rasanya Kouki tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, ia tetap tersenyum ketika Seijuurou memintanya untuk berganti baju karena mereka akan pergi ke suatu tempat lagi. Ia juga—benar-benar—tidak mendumel ketika Seijuurou tidak mau mengatakan ke mana mereka akan pergi.

Mereka hanya berjalan kaki menuju tempat tersebut, ketika sampai Seijuurou menyerahkan dua kartu pada orang-orang berbadan kekar yang langsung membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Kouki merasa melayang ketika mendengar suara bising musik yang berdentam. Tanpa sadar Kouki mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengikuti hentakan musik. Ia menurut saja ketika Seijuurou menariknya kemudian didudukkan di kursi bar.

 _"Pina Colada and Yorsh."_

 _Bartender_ tersebut mengangguk, meracik dan kemudian menyerahkan minuman tersebut pada Seijuurou. Kekasihnya menyerahkan segelas besar minuman berwarna kuning yang terasa manis, dihadiahi Kouki dengan senyuman manis. Sementara Seijuurou menikmati minumannya dalam diam sambil menatap panggung tempat _DJ_ meracik musiknya. Ia melirik sebentar pada minuman Kouki yang masih setengah sebelum mendekatkan dirinya pada Kouki dan berkata, "Toilet."

Kouki hanya mengangguk, terlalu hanyut dengan kondisi menyenangkan. Ia menyesap minumannya lagi dan lagi sampai habis.

" _Mister_."

Memanggil _bartender_ yang kini meracik minuman untuk pesanan pelanggan lain yang baru datang, pria itu melirik padanya dan Kouki menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menunjuk minumannya dengan telunjuk." Satu kali lagi."

Bertender tersebut mengernyit membuat Kouki tertawa. Otaknya yang bodoh, mereka sedang ada di Thailand. " _One moreee_." Ucapnya lagi dengan suara yang hampir menyatu karena mabuk.

Tapi sampai minumannya yang kedua habis, Seijuurou belum juga kembali. Itu membuat kesadarannya yang tadi berkabut kembali sepenuhnya. Kemana Seijuurou, apa yang membuatnya begitu lama, ia tidak terlibat dengan masalah kan sampai yang paling parah apa Seijuurou berniat meninggalkannya disini. Semua itu membuat kepalanya yang baru disadarinya berdenyut karena pengaruh alkohol semakin pusing.

" _Hey_ , kamu. Iya, kamu yang memakai baju warna jingga itu dengan rambut coklat, mata coklat juga memakai _hoodie_ coklat."

Kouki menelengkan kepalanya, menatap ke atas panggung tempat seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah yang terbias oleh cahaya lampu diskotik warna-warni yang terasa lucu. Terlebih dengan gerombolan orang-orang yang menari seperti semut, tapi tak berarti apapun di mata Kouki ketika sekarang yang ada dalam visinya hanyalah pemuda itu. Melirik bajunya sendiri, yang rasanya sesusai dengan deskripsi lalu menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum-senyum.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangguk, menunduk pada _DJ_ yang sedang meracik lagu hingga kemudian terdengar lagu yang alunannya lebih lembut namun masih menghentak-hentak—setidaknya mengurangi sakit kepala. Lalu pemuda itu menatap lagi pada Kouki, duduk dibarisan kursi di depan meja bartender, yang juga masih tak berhenti tersenyum.

 _"It is beautiful night._

 _We're looking for something perfect to do._

 _Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

 _Is it the look in your eyes, or is it the dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you._

 _Well i know this little chaple on the Texas we gan go oh oh oh_

 _No one will know oh oh oh_

 _Oh, come on, boy._

 _Who cares if we've trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh_

 _Shot of patron,_

 _And it's on, boy._

 _Don't sat no, no, no, no-no_

 _Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah._

 _And we'll go, go, go, go-go_

 _If you're ready , like i am ready_

 _Cause it is beautiful night, we're looking for something perfect to do."_

Pemuda itu mengiringi alunan lagu, bernyanyi dengan mata yang terus fokus menatap Kouki—dengan beberapa lirik yang Kouki rasa salah, namun tak apa. Karena Kouki juga tidak terlalu bisa menangkapnya karena temponya terlalu cepat dan otaknya sekarang sedang melambat. Lalu semuanya terhenti. Musik mati, lampu mati dan hanya ada suara gerombolan orang yang protes. Kemudian muncul satu cahaya yang langsung menyorot pada pemuda bersurai magenta yang kini menatapnya hingga membuat Kouki terkikik kecil layaknya gadis remaja.

 _"Hey, Kouki. I think i wanna marry you."_

Jantungnya terasa berhenti seketika, ini terlalu indah untuk sekedar Kouki ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Hatinya terasa berkembang hingga sampai ke perutnya dan perasaan melayang itu semakin membuatnya di awang-awang. Matanya hanya bisa melihat gerakan Seijuurou yang membelah kerumunan orang-orang yang memberikan jalan. Membawa besertanya lampu sorot yang kini mengarah pada mereka berdua dan membuat keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian.

Seijuurou berlutut dengan sebelah kaki, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang berwarna merah marun. Sebelah tangannya memegang tangan Kouki sementara tangan lainnya menyodorkan kotak yang berisi cincin perak sederhana dengan batu jamrud kecil di tengahnya.

"Kouki, aku tidak akan mengatakan tolong karena berlutut sudah cukup bagiku. Karena aku tidak meminta tapi memutuskan untuk kita akan menikah. Aku sudah meminta restu dari orangtuamu dan ayahku, mereka setuju. Jadi kuharap kau mau terbang bersamaku menuju Texas dan mendaftarkan pernikahan kita."

Dasar arogan, apa dia bilang dengan tidak meminta? Memangnya Kouki disini tidak diberi kebebasan untuk memilih? Hey, meski mereka sudah pacaran lumayan lama bukan berarti Kouki akan menerima—sebut saja dirinya **Kouki Si Pembohong Besar** karena itu tidak akan terjadi. Sekarang saja ia berusaha keras untuk tidak mengangguk tapi alkohol sial membuatnya terlihat seribu kali lebih bersinar dan membuat jawabannya sejelas air putih di kaca bening.

"Jika tidak menjawab, aku akan memastikan saat kau bangun kau sudah berada di kabin pesawat yang membawa kita menuju Texas."

Seijuurou bicara lagi, dengan sombongnya memamerkan skenario penculikannya. Tapi itu tidak masalah, diculik orang setampan Seijuurou, ah itu anugerah. Ditambah jika orang tampan yang melamarnya—dengan tidak romantis—ini adalah kekasihnya, ini benar-benar keajaiban yang akan selalu Kouki ingat sepanjang waktu hidupnya.

Kouki terkikik, menyodorkan jarinya yang kemudian dengan senang hati Seijuurou pasangkan tanda pengikat mereka. Cincin itu berkilat terkena cahaya lampu sorot dan Kouki lagi-lagi terkikik geli saat menarik lagi tangannya dari Seijuurou yang kini sudah berdiri sembari menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya dengan pandangan menuduh.

"Dasar calon penculik!" Teriaknya, tapi kemudian efek dari minuman beralkohol yang dikonsumsinya mulai kembali menguasainya dan merasakan kepalanya mulai memberat hingga terpaksa—baca, terpaksa yang sebenarnya suka-suka saja—menyenderkan kepala kemudian tubuhnya pada Seijuurou untuk dipapah, dipeluk kemudian dikecup.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dalam kurun waktu mereka berpacaran selama tiga tahun—Kouki jelas menolak pernyataan Seijuurou jika mereka pacaran semenjak SMA—ini baru kali kedua ia mendengar kekasihnya itu menyatakan cinta.

Malam itu Kouki tidur begitu nyenyak, serasa tidur di atas awan. Mungkin sebenarnya ini efek ranjangnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seijuurou memang menyebalkan, sangat-sangat menyebalkan. Kouki pikir mereka akan pergi ke Texas satu atau dua hari lagi, bukannya besoknya saat kepala Kouki masih pening dan dipaksa berkemas. Kouki bahkan belum sempat jalan-jalan, ia belum sempat ke Phuket, belum sempat ke Phi Phi _Island_ , belum sempat membeli _souvenir_ apapun dan kini mereka sudah berada di pesawat yang membawa mereka menuju destinasi favorit pasangan sejenis untuk melegalkan hubungan mereka.

Dasar memang Seijuurou tukang PHP, egois setengah mati.

Semua karena mereka paling cepat akan sampai ke Texas dalam waktu sembilan belas jam dari sekarang dan itupun harus dengan transit dari Bandara Haneda, Jepang. Ini membuat Kouki ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke kursi di depannya karena kenapa tidak sekalian ke Texas saja? Kenapa harus memberi Kouki pengharapan mereka akan puas liburan di Thailand? Ia bahkan hanya melihat negara itu dari kaca mobil saja.

Namun mengingat Seijuurou, ia akan memberi alasan kalau itu akan merusak kejutan. Dan ini yang membuat hal yang Kouki lupakan seolah ditamparkan ke wajahnya. Seijuurou itu orang kaya, dia anak konglomerat pewaris tunggal kejayaan Akashi. Mengingat itu membuatnya mengingat perkataan Seijuurou tadi malam, tentang restu dari ayahnya. Ia tidak yakin Masaomi- _san_ akan memberikan restu semudah itu.

Keluarga Kouki terdiri atas dua bersaudara, jadi ketika Kouki come out meskipun orangtuanya marah besar tapi mereka masih bisa menaruh harapan pada Kakaknya yang saat itu sudah menikah dan istrinya sedang mengandung. Mereka menjadi lebih mudah menerima Seijuurou dan orientasi Kouki.

Tapi jika ayah Seijuurou...

Kouki bukannya tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, ia beberapa kali dibawa oleh Seijuurou ke rumahnya namun saat itu hanya dikenalkan sebagai teman. Beliau orang yang tak acuh dan menurut Kouki kurang perduli dengan keluarganya. Ia jadi paham mengapa Seijuurou kadang bertingkah egois, karena mungkin ia selalu sendiri. Jadi ia membiasakan dengan hal itu dan mencoba memberikan sebanyak mungkin kasih sayang untuknya. Tapi kembali lagi pada ayahnya, beliau memang bukan orang yang acuh tapi jelas-jelas Masaomi- _san_ mengingatkan pada Seijuurou tentang pentingnya keturunan kandung saat Kouki dikenalkan sebagai kekasihnya, sebulan yang lalu.

Jadi bagaimana bisa beliau memberikan restu semudah itu saat Kouki—jelas-jelas laki-laki—untuk menikah dengan anaknya yang jelas saja tidak pernah akan menghasilkan keturunan.

"Itu sebabnya aku mencari info mengenai Kamboja."

Sontak Kouki menoleh, menatap Seijuurou yang dengan santai membaca katalog yang disediakan oleh maskapai namun jelas memberikan jawaban pada pertanyaan yang bahkan belum Kouki katakan.

"Aku bukan cenayang."

Dan ia bahkan bisa mengartikan tatapan Kouki tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bahan bacaannya. Kadang Kouki heran, apa Seijuurou memiliki indera ke enam?

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Yang terpenting sekang bukan itu, tapi pembahasan mengenai Kamboja ini. Kouki melihat malam itu, mengenai artikel _Cambodia Surrogate_. Dan itu membuatnya begitu ketakutan, bagaimana hubungan mereka setelah ini dengan orang ketiga seorang _surrogate_. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada gumpalan awan yang menjadi satu-satunya pemandangan saat ini.

"Kemarin malam kau terlihat tidak nyaman membahasnya jadi aku membiarkan topik ini begitu saja. Tapi kita tidak bisa membiarkan ini berlarut-larut."

Ada tangan yang menggenggamnya, terasa kuat dan hangat...begitu aman. Tapi Kouki tetap tak ingin mengalihkan pandangan, tidak berani menatap Seijuurou. Terdengar helaan nafas membuat Kouki mengigit bibirnya kuat.

"Ayah memberikan izin kita menikah asalkan aku memberikan keturunan yang merupakan darah dagingku sendiri, dengan cara apapun terserah. Dan aku memilih _surrogate_."

Sebelum sempat Kouki menggigit bibirnya lebih kuat, sebuah jari memaksa masuk ke mulutnya, menerobos di antara kedua celah bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Wajahnya didorong perlahan hingga menghadap Seijuurou dan ia menggigit makin keras jari yang berada di mulutnya hingga bisa melihat bagaimana kekasihnya itu meringis.

"Apa..." Kouki membuka suara namun mengatupnya lagi.

Seijuurou tersenyum lembut, membelai sisi wajah Kouki dengan tangannya yang bebas." Maukah kau menjadi istriku dan menjadi ibu dari anakku kelak?"

Wajah kekasihnya entah kenapa kelihatan takut, dan matanya terlihat begitu memohon. Baru kali ini ia melihat Seijuurou begitu rapuh. Mungkin bukan hanya dia yang merasa ketakutan.

"Apakah kau akan tidur dengannya?"

Kouki menatap Seijuurou yang menatapnya bingung." Siapa?"

Mendengar jawaban itu Kouki segera memasukkan dua jari Seijuurou ke dalam mulutnya dan menggigitnya ganas. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar erangan tertahan Seijuurou yang jelas menahan sakit. Rasakan!

" _Surrogate_ itu!" Bisik Kouki tajam akhirnya setelah puas melihat Seijuurou tersiksa.

Kali ini Seijuurou tertawa, terbahak. Beberapa penumpang lain menatap mereka aneh namun segera kembali pada kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Ia kemudian tersenyum manis pada Kouki tapi tangannya yang mencubit kedua pipi Kouki benar-benar menganiaya.

" Kau benar-benar polos bahkan untuk dirimu sendiri."

Kouki melotot, menggosok-gosok pipinya yang memerah karena KDRT dari Seijuurou.

"Katakan saja atau aku tidak akan mau menikah denganmu!"

Seijuurou menatapnya tanpa minat." Aku memaksamu menikah denganku."

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuhku selama sebulan!"

"Aku akan memperkosamu."

Kouki memerah, menoleh kanan-kiri berharap penumpang lain tidak ada yang mendengar kalimat vulgar dari kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu santai itu.

" _Pervert_!" Putus Kouki.

"Kau yang mulai."

 _"Ugh."_ Bersandar pada seat penumpang, Kouki hanya bisa mengelus dada mengingat lelaki di sampingnya ini adalah kekasihnya. Ingatkan Kouki kenapa ia menerima lamaran tidak romantis itu—mana ada orang melamar di klub malam? Memangnya Kouki pemuda nakal? Dan yang paling penting, ingatkan Kouki kenapa masih mencintai dan kesalahan pertamanya kenapa jatuh cinta pada pemuda menyebalkan ini?

Mungkin saja karena kasihan, mengingat ayahnya begitu. Kemudian Kouki mengangguk-angguk seolah mendapatkan jawaban paling benar.

"Aku tidak akan pernah tidur dengan orang lain selain dirimu."

Kouki menatap Seijuurou dengan pandengan aneh, tadi menyebalkan sekarang berubah menjadi begitu pengertian. Sudah dari dulu Kouki bilang, otak Seijuurou begitu eksentrik.

Kouki membalas dengan pura-pura tak acuh padahal hati sudah berdebar sangat kencang dan telinga dipasang begitu lebar.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya membuat _surrogate_ itu hamil anakmu?"

"Aku akan masturbasi dan mengumpulkan spermaku, kemudian menyerahkannya pada dokter yang akan menggabungkannya dengan indung telur yang telah dikosongkan DNAnya." Wajahnya begitu datar saat mengucapkannya seolah tidak punya malu, sementara Kouki sekarang sudah memerah sampai ke telinga. Dan seringai jahil itu berarti menandakan bencana. Benar saja, wajah itu makin mendekat, mendekat, mendekat. Kouki memejamkan mata, menanti datangnya...uh?

Nafas hangat membelai daun telinga dan bisikan itu begitu kotor dan menggoda." Kau bisa membantuku untuk mengumpulkan spermanya."

Kouki berdiri tapi belum sempat sudah terduduk sambil mengaduh kesakitan. Ia lupa jika _seatbelt_ nya masih terpasang dan kemudian memilih menatap Seijuurou dengan tatapan yang menurutnya paling kejam miliknya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak akan mau menikah denganmu."

"Kumohon jangan, siapa yang akan jadi ibu dari anakku?" Ajaibnya, Seijuurou terlihat begitu memohon—tulus.

Melihat itu Kouki mengambil kesempatan, wajahnya begitu angkuh." Aku bukan ibu tapi ayah."

Seijuurou mengangguk.

"Dan juga bukan istri tapi suami."

Seijuurou mengangguk lagi.

Merasa di atas angin, ia mengingat kembali tentang hal yang begitu membuatnya menderita. Tentang PHP Seijuurou yang begitu parah.

"Dan mengenai kau menembakku, kau melakukannya bukan saat SMA itu kan? Kau menembakku saat kita lulus wisuda, bukan?"

Kouki mendesak sementara Seijuurou mengangguk-angguk. Ia hampir saja mengangguk puas tapi kemudian berubah cemberut ketika Seijuurou malah diam sama sekali tidak bersuara.

"Kau tidur!" Memekik kesal, ia menjambak rambut Seijuurou sehingga menghasilkan ringisan dari sang empunya.

"Aku mengantuk." Dengan itu Seijuurou kembali bersandar, seolah Kouki hanya angin lewat yang membelai rambutnya bukannya menariknya dengan niat ingin membuatnya botak. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar tidur, ia melanjutkan." Mengenai tentang ayah sampai aku menembakmu saat wisuda, itu semua aku tidak setuju. Aku mencintaimu. Jadilah pacar yang baik." Dan setelah itu dia tidur dengan santainya.

Kouki mengumpat, menatap Seijuurou seakan dengan begitu dia akan musnah dari muka bumi. Tapi tetap saja pipinya merona merah hanya dengan dua kalimat yang diucapkan Seijuurou dengan santai—itupun tidak tahu apakah diucapkan dengan sadar atau karena terlalu mengantuk dan malas membalas omelan Kouki lagi.

Tapi semua itu bisa diabaikan untuk sementara. Ini kali ketiga Seijuurou menyatakan cinta padanya!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tiga hari setelah pendaftaran pernikahan mereka di pengadilan, Seijuurou dan Kouki akan menikah hari ini. Ia dengan semangat bangun dari ranjang dan pelukan Seijuurou untuk bergegas mandi ketika ponselnya berbunyi.

 _"From: Momoi-san_

 _m. youtube watch ? v = xqYhqwFwi_

 _Kyaaaaaaa, Akashi sudah melamarmu? Tapi mengapa sama sekali tidak romantis? Kenapa di club bukan di restoran? Mengapa memaksa dan kau malah menerimanya?! Suruh dia mengulang lamarannya! Harus, ya!_

 _Ps: DAN JANGAN SAMPAI LUPA MEREKAMNYA!_

 _Pss: AWAS LUPA ATAU AKU AKAN MENGUTUKMU!"_

Kouki tertawa kecil sembari membaca ulang pesan dari Momoi yang merupakan teman sejak SMP kekasihnya. Mereka berteman akrab setelah perempuan itu tahu jika Kouki adalah kekasih mantan kapten Generasi Keajaiban itu dan langsung saja menempel padanya. Awalnya ia pikir bahwa ia akan dimusuhi tapi ternyata Momoi adalah salah satu dari _Fujoshi_ yang suka sekali menyebarkan _skinship_ nya dengan Seijuurou. Dan selalu bermuram durja ketika Seijuurou memaksanya untuk menghapusnya.

Mengenai teman-temannya yang lain, Kouki bersyukur mereka bersikap biasa saja terhadap hubungan mereka. Mungkin karena hal seperti ini hampir menjadi lumrah atau mungkin karena ancaman Seijuurou. Ia jadi mengingat Seijuurou yang dulu dan membuatnya merinding tiba-tiba. Jika itu terjadi dan Kouki menjambak rambutnya seperti semalam, kekasih atau bukan, ia pasti hanya tinggal nama.

Iseng, Kouki kembali ke tempat tidur, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Seijuurou hingga kekasih yang dalam beberapa jam lagi akan menjadi pasangan sahnya itu membuka mata perlahan. Ia nyengir lebar, memperlihatkan ponselnya pada Seijuurou yang mengerang karena matanya belum terbiasa dengan cahaya, lebih parah lagi cahaya benda elektronik.

"Apa?"

Seijuurou membuka suara dengan khas orang bangun tidur yang sedang marah karena dibangunkan, bahkan tidak ada ucapan selamat pagi seperti biasanya. Membuat Kouki merasa bersalah memaksanya bangun di saat tadi malam Seijuurou pulang ke rumah jam tiga pagi untuk mengurusi acara pernikahan mereka hari ini. Tapi memutuskan ini salah Seijuurou juga tidak mau melibatkannya.

"Ini pesan dari Momoi."

Seijuurou mengambil handphonenya masih dengan menggerutu, membaca pesan yang tertera di sana dan kemudian bertemu pandang dengan Kouki yang menatapnya dengan mata yang membulat penuh harap. Maka Seijuurou bisa apa selain mengerang dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Tolong jangan memaksaku untuk menjadi romantis lagi. Aku sudah mengeluarkan seluruhnya hanya dalam waktu sehari."

Kouki tertawa, ia tahu tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya lagi. Seijuurou memang selalu bertingkah manis padanya tapi untuk menunjukkan sisi romantisnya dia memang sangat jarang. Jadi ia memilih untuk kembali pada tujuannya yang pertama, mandi. Namun sebelum ia sempat melangkahkan kaki, suara Seijuurou menghentikannya.

"Tapi jika kau mau memakai gaun saat mengucap sumpah dan resepsi, aku akan melakukannya."

Handuk hampir mendarat tepat pada wajah Seijuurou jika ia tidak segera menutupnya kembali dengan bantal. Suara pintu dibanting terdengar nyaring. Kouki mendumel sambil membasuh wajahnya kemudian melihat cermin sambil tersenyum lebar. Hari ini merupakan hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya dan tak akan ada yang bisa membuatnya merasakan sebaliknya.

 **FIN**

Kyahahahaha, tolong ya ini aku maso dari seribu beranak 4k dalam satu malam _(The power of Kepepet)_. Dan tolong jangan juga jangan meminta adegan pernikahannya, saya lelah ngiler tempat-tempat bagus tapi tidak bisa datang disana. Dan Happy AkaFuri Day! ***gelindingan***

 ** _Based on Favorite Song_** : Bruno Mars, Marry You.

 _ **Link song**_ : m. youtube watch / ? v = Ykgxgmd0moM

Ceritanya gak terlalu menggambarkan lagunya, ya. Tapi bagiku beginilah kalau Seijuurou melamar. XD cepet-cepet aja gitu maunya.

Ps: Link dari Momoi tolong jangan dicari karena saya hanya mengarangnya.

 **Adegan ditinggal sayang.**

"Kouki, kau betah berlama-lama dikamar mandi?"

Suara kekasihnya yang baru saja siang tadi berganti status menjadi suaminya membuatnya semakin menyandarkan diri pada daun pintu. Bukannya ia gugup, karena mereka sudah pernah melakukan ini secara rutin dalam waktu tiga tahun ini. Tapi ia sedang kembali mengetes keberentungannya lagi.

"Kau harus menyetujui apa yang akan aku katakan dulu."

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang membuat jantung Kouki berdetak cepat, takut-takut jika Seijuurou mengganas. Tapi yang dia dapati malah helaan nafas."Baiklah, kau mau apa?"

"Pertama aku bukan ibu tapi ayah."

Seijuurou menjawabnya dengan dengan simpel," iya."

"Dan juga bukan istri tapi suami."

Seijuurou kembali mengucapkan, "iya."

"Dan mengenai kau menembakku, kau melakukannya saat kita lulus wisuda, bukan?"

Terdengar persetujuan lagi, Kouki kemudian mengangguk puas. Ia membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kaki keluar. Namun baru satu langkah, Kouki sudah benar-benar menyesal. Kini Seijuurou memerangkapnya dalam pelukan dengan mata yang berkilat berbahaya.

"Satu iya berarti satu ronde."

Dan dengan bisikan itu, hanya bisa terdengar teriakan Kouki yang kemudian berganti menjadi desahan. Berdo'a saja jika bokongnya—yang meski tidak perawan tapi jika kuantitasnya berlebihan maka akan terancam juga—akan tetap aman tidak berubah bentuk dan masih tetap dua gumpalan daging menggoda bukan daging kendur seperti kulit orang tua.

Berdo'a saja, Kouki. Semoga permintaanmu dikabulkan...atau tidak?

 **Berkenan meninggalkan jejak?**


End file.
